1, 2, 3
1, 2, 3,' ''is a main track sung by NCT DREAM. It is the second track from their 2nd mini album, We Go Up. It was released on September 3, 2018. Track Listing '''We Go Up # We Go Up # 1, 2, 3 # Beautiful Time (너와 나) # Drippin' # Dear DREAM # We Go Up (Chinese Version) Lyrics Romanization= RJ}}/ meonghani meongcheonghi RJ}}/ nunman kkamppagige dwae JM}}/All umjigineun neoye ibsul yeah JM}} heumeul jabeul suga eopji yeah JS}}/All jom deo gakkai jom deo jasehi JS}}/All danggyeo bogo shipeoseo MK}}/All eodil chyeodaboneun geonji oh MK}}/All ijen naman baraboji CL}}/All nae nune bichin neomu nunbushin CL}}/All neoreul dama dulge JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i nunbit JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i neukkim JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i tteollim MK}}/ meomchun shigan sok han jangmyeone meomulda CL}}/ gakkai dagawa CL}}/ naege mareul georeowa JN}}/All umjigineun neoye ibsul yeah JN}}/All heumeul jabeul suga eopji yeah JM}}/All jom deo gakkai jom deo jasehi JM}}/All danggyeo bogo shipeoseo CL}}/All eodil chyeodaboneun geonji oh CL}}/All ijen naman baraboji RJ}}/All nae nune bichin neomu nunbushin RJ}}/All neoreul dama dulge JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i nunbit JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i neukkim JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i tteollim MK}}/ bitbaraejil sudo eopshi MK}}/ modeun sunganeul naega barabolge JS}}/All umjigineun neoye ibsul yeah JS}}/All heumeul jabeul suga eopji yeah JN}}/All jom deo gakkai jom deo jasehi JN}}/All danggyeo bogo shipeoseo CL}}/All eodil chyeodaboneun geonji oh CL}}/All ijen naman baraboji RJ}}/All nae nune bichin neomu nunbushin RJ}}/All neoreul dama dulge JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i nunbit JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i neukkim JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i tteollim MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i nunbit MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i neukkim MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 jigeum i tteollim |-| Hangul= RJ}}/ 멍하니 멍청히 RJ}}/ 눈만 깜빡이게 돼 JM}}/All 움직이는 너의 입술 yeah JM}} 흠을 잡을 수가 없지 yeah JS}}/All 좀 더 가까이 좀 더 자세히 JS}}/All 당겨 보고 싶어서 MK}}/All 어딜 쳐다보는 건지 oh MK}}/All 이젠 나만 바라보지 CL}}/All 내 눈에 비친 너무 눈부신 CL}}/All 너를 담아 둘게 JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 눈빛 JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 느낌 JN}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 떨림 MK}}/ 멈춘 시간 속 한 장면에 머물다 CL}}/ 가까이 다가와 CL}}/ 내게 말을 걸어와 JN}}/All 움직이는 너의 입술 yeah JN}}/All 흠을 잡을 수가 없지 yeah JM}}/All 좀 더 가까이 좀 더 자세히 JM}}/All 당겨 보고 싶어서 CL}}/All 어딜 쳐다보는 건지 oh CL}}/All 이젠 나만 바라보지 RJ}}/All 내 눈에 비친 너무 눈부신 RJ}}/All 너를 담아 둘게 JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 눈빛 JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 느낌 JS}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 떨림 MK}}/ 빛바래질 수도 없이 MK}}/ 모든 순간을 내가 바라볼게 JS}}/All 움직이는 너의 입술 yeah JS}}/All 흠을 잡을 수가 없지 yeah JN}}/All 좀 더 가까이 좀 더 자세히 JN}}/All 당겨 보고 싶어서 CL}}/All 어딜 쳐다보는 건지 oh CL}}/All 이젠 나만 바라보지 RJ}}/All 내 눈에 비친 너무 눈부신 RJ}}/All 너를 담아 둘게 JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 눈빛 JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 느낌 JM}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 떨림 MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 눈빛 MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 느낌 MK}}/All 1, 2, 3 지금 이 떨림 |-| English= N/A |-| Category:NCT Category:NCT DREAM Category:September 2018 Category:We Go Up Category:Unfinished Lyrics (K-Pop) Category:Korean Pop Category:KPOP Songs Category:Main Track Category:Hangul Category:Romanization